1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device includes pixels, and each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode and a thin film transistor which drives the organic light emitting diode. The thin film transistor may be formed through a crystallization process (e.g., a melting process and a solidification process) of a low-temperature poly-silicon (LTPS). However, thin film transistors may have uneven characteristics (e.g., uneven current-voltage characteristics) due to the crystallization process.
An optical compensation method is proposed for compensating a grayscale value such that the pixel emits light having a certain or desired luminance despite uneven or varying characteristics among the thin film transistors. The optical compensation method can compensate a grayscale value when the pixel emits light having a relatively high luminance; however, the optical compensation method cannot or cannot adequately compensate a grayscale value when the pixel emits light having a relatively low luminance because the optical compensation method cannot increase the grayscale value over a maximum grayscale value. Therefore, a stain phenomenon (e.g., a mottled phenomenon, a dappled phenomenon, a variegated phenomenon, a parti-colored phenomenon, a spotted phenomenon) occurs on a display panel when input image data including a high grayscale value (e.g., the maximum grayscale value) is provided to the display device.